celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Lara Lewis
Lara Lewis (born Lara Lewington, May 10 1979) is a British weathergirl and television presenter, who worked on Five News between 2003 and 2009. An NCTJ trained journalist, she has a Bachelor of Science degree in sociology and drama. Early career Lara began her career in television working behind the scenes, as a runner and researcher whilst taking her degree. Lara first gained television recognition when working at UK auction shopping channel bid-up.tv, as an auctioneer assistant. She's also worked on shows including Five's Pepsi Chart, ITV London's news programme London Tonight and It's a Knockout. She then moved to work as a reporter on the BBC Choice (now BBC Three) entertainment news programme Liquid News until being recruited to present the weather. On Five, Lara could be seen presenting the weather every weekday following the News at 11.55am and 5.55pm and 7pm. She was also Five News\ lunchtime celebrity interviewer appearing between one and three times a week interviewing mainly Hollywood celebrities such as Michael Douglas, Cliff Richard, Alice Cooper, Keanu Reeves and Uma Thurman. Current career In early 2009, she was made redundant by Five as part of a revamp of their weather programming. She joined Sky TV as an entertainment reporter later in 2009. Since leaving Five, she has also appeared as a temporary weather presenter on various BBC regional news programmes. Outside Five and Sky, she has been seen as a pundit on various shows including appearing on The Weakest Link News and Weather special, ITV1's Celebrities Exposed and E!'s 101 Greatest programmes. She has also appeared weekly in ITV1's The Impressionable Jon Culshaw, was a panellist on ITV1's Win, Lose or Draw, and has appeared on various shows including The Eleven O'Clock Show, BBC Two's Newsnight, and Channel 4's RI:SE and Big Brother's EFourum (now known as Big Brother's Big Mouth). Personal Life On December 10, 2007, Lara married fellow TV presenter Martin Lewis. Following her marriage, she began using her married name professionally, being credited as Lara Lewis. In November 2009, she revealed in a magazine interview that she was four months pregnant with her first child, due in April 2010. On April 17, 2010, she gave birth to a daughter, Hannah. Trivia *Lara can be seen presenting the weather on a background monitor in the Daily Planet newsroom in the 2006 film Superman Returns. According to the Daily Star newspaper (27 July 2006 - no web link), "TELLY weather girl Lara Lewington has nabbed a surprise role in the Superman Returns blockbuster. The Five star was shocked to find she had a big screen career when she saw the new film at a cinema in Los Angeles while she was with her boyfriend Martin Lewis. 'I was just watching away and then I came on presenting the weather in the background. I nearly choked on my popcorn,' says the bubbly blonde beauty Lara who can be seen in the Daily Planet newsroom." *Although now known for wearing big earrings, she didn't get her ears pierced until she was 21. *Lara appeared as one of the four representatives of Five TV on the BBC1 Sports Relief Superstars special. *At the end of her Five interview with Dutch magician Hans Klok, she finally achieved one of her ambitions - to work as a magician's assistant - when Hans sawed her in half. "Its something I'd always wanted to have a go at, and it was so amazing when he pulled the box apart and I saw my bottom half sat there on the other side of the stage. Did it hurt when he sawed through me? No, I never felt a thing - although the divider blades were a bit cold when he put them in before pulling me apart!..." (Interview with Lara in The Daily Mirror (UK newspaper), January 25th, 2008.) *Part of the entertainment at her wedding reception was a magician. Assisted by Lara, he entertained the guests by performing the illusion of "sawing the bride in half". Category:Celebrities who've been sawed in half